MINE
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Jiyong akan membeli Big Panda dan Little Panda untuk Seungri asalkan Seungri melakukan sesuatu. Apakah itu? GRi Couple. G-Dragon - Seungri. Little GRi. Abal, Gaje, Shounen Ai, Typo (S), OOC (S). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**MINE**

**Author: kiddo90**

**Pair: GRi/ G-Dragon -Seungri**

**Pair tambahan: Kakek Ri, Pelayan Jiyong.**

**Warning: OOC (s), Typo (Banyak), AU, Abal, Gaje, Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Note: GD = 8 tahun, sedangkan Ri aka Seungri = 6 Tahun.**

"Milikku, milikku, milikku." Anak laki-laki muda yang kaya bernama Kwon Jiyong menunjuk mainan warna-warni di rak di toystore tersebut. "Semua adalah milikku." Kata Jiyong. Suaranya tidak terdengar bahagia seperti anak-anak normal ketika mereka mendapatkan mainan dari orang tua mereka, melainkan terdengar _posessive_.

Seorang pria tua yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum _roboticly_. "Ya tuan muda, semua milik anda." Dia adalah _bulter_ Jiyong. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Tuan Muda-nya tidak terlihat bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Mainan-mainan ini hadiah ulang tahun nya dari orang tuanya tetapi mereka memberinya kartu kredit untuk membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan, bukan menyerahkan langusng kepadanya sambil mengatakan "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku!". Mereka terlalu sibuk. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Sebagain _butler_, dia tentu saja sedih melihat Tuan Muda-nya tak pernah bahagia seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Tuan Muda-nya hanya seorang anak 8 tahun.

.

.

.

"Kakek, apa aku bisa memilikinya?" Seorang anak kecil muncul entah dari mana, menempel pada orang tua - yang ia sebut kakek. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk mainan panda raksasa pada kakeknya.

"Oh tidak Ri _ah_, kita tidak bisa membelinya." Orang tua itu menggeleng. Anak laki-laki kecil bernama Ri cemberut.

Jiyong berhenti begitu melihat anak itu. Dia terus melihat anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang cemberut didepannya. Anak laki-laki kecil itu begitu lucu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kakek, dia sangat imuuuuuutt ~ ~ ~" Ri merengek. Dia menginginkan mainan itu. Karena itu, dia harus memilikinya. "Kakek, tatap matanya!" Dia menunjukan boneka panda ke wajah kakeknya dan menunjuk mata kecil panda dengan lingkaran hitam yang berada di sekitar matanya. "dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin tinggal bersama kita. Dia sangat menginginkannya ~ ~ ~"

"Yang ingin tinggal bersama kita adalah kamu, bukan mainan ini…" Ucap kakeknya membuat Ri semakin cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Jiyong terus tenang dan menatap Ri yang mengganggu –baginya- tapi lucu. Dia menemukan bahwa anak laki-laki kecil didepannya lebih manis daripada mainan yang dia peluk. Dan entah bagaimana, matanya terlihat mirip dengan panda dalam pelukannya.

"Segera, akan menjadi milikku." Gumam Jiyong pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh _butler_-nya.

"Ri _ah_, kenapa kau tidak memilih mainan lainnya. Bukankah masih banyak mainan yang lucu di sini.?" Kakeknya mengambil Donalt Duck di rak terdekat. "Seperti Donalt Duck."

"Tapi aku suka ." Seungri memeluk erat-erat. "Dia sangat lucu dan halus ."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil Little Panda? Lihatlah matanya, dia juga ingin bersamamu, bukan? Dia juga lucu dan halus.." Kakek Seungri membujuk Ri agar memilih Little Panda. Karena mainan di sini terlalu mahal, ia tidak bisa membeli Big Panda (Mr. Panda) untuk cucunya.

"Hmmm." Seungri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sulit baginya untuk memilih salah satu. Dia suka tapi dia juga suka Little Panda. Dia menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Kakek, Big (Mr. Panda ) dan Little Panda pasti senang hidup bersama. Biasakah mereka tinggal bersama kita? Kumohon~~." Jawab Seungri setelah beberapa menit berpikir dengan nada merengek. Dia membuka matanya lebar membuat mata anjing. Dia tahu kakeknya tidak bisa mengabaikan itu dan pada akhirnya akan membelikannya untuknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Seungri _ah_, kau tidak boleh melakukan _puppy eyes dog_ mu itu." Batin kakek Ri.

"Kakek, pweaseee ~~~" Seungri melakukan _aegyo_ lebih dari nada suaranya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Kakek Ri membuat Ri cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal dia sudah melakukan jurus andalannya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Milikku." Suara dingin datang dari belakang Ri dan meginterupsi percakapan Ri dan kakeknya.

Seungri melihat anak itu. Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Dia menatap Seungri tajam.

"Milikku." Ulang Jiyong dan menunjuk ke arah Seungri. Seungri berpikir bahwa Jiyong ingin baby panda miliknya –ralat milik toko-. Karena takut diambil, Seungri memeluk dan Little Panda erat dengan tangan mungilnya. Seungri terlihat sangat imut.

"Pergi. Mereka milikku. Milikku. MILIKKU." Seungri menyembunyikan Mr. Panda dan Little Panda di belakang punggungnya. Tapi punggungnya lebih kecil daripada Mr. Panda, sehingga Jiyong masih melihat mainan itu.

Tuan muda mengambil satu langkah maju. Baby Ri takut dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menjauh dari Jiyong.

"Milikku!" Ucap Jiyong meraih pergelangan tangan Seungri. Seungri dan kakeknya terkejut.

"Tuan muda, Anda tidak bisa."Ucap _Butler_-nya.

"Dia adalah cucu saya, bukan mainan di toko ini."Kakek Ri mencoba menjelaskan.

" Milikku." Ucap Jiyong lagi penuh penekanan dan semakin mencengkram kuat tangan Seungri.

"Ugh…"Ri mengeluh sakit. "B-Biarkan aku pergi." Dia berjuang untuk lolos dari Jiyong.

"Tuan Muda, tolong lepaskan dia." Pinta _Butler_ Jiyong. "Bukankah anda sudah memiliki banyak mainan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mainan-mainan bodoh itu. Aku hanya INGIN dia.."

"T-Tapi dia bukan mainan." _Butler_ nya mencoba untuk menjelaskan lagi.

"Iya, aku BUKAN mainan." Marah Ri.

Jiyong mendekati Seungri, "Jadilah milikku dan aku akan membeli Big (Mr. Panda) dan Little Panda untukmu." Bisik Jiyong di samping telinga Seungri.

Jiyong tersenyum ketika ucapannya bekerja. Seungri mengubah sikapnya yang awalnya marah menjadi tersenyum sumringah. Sangat polos. Dia bahkan membiarkan Jiyong memegang tangannya.

Kakeknya shock.

"Katakanlah kepada kakekmu, kau adalah milik Jiyong." Tuntut Jiyong dan Ri mematuhi.

"Kakek, aku ini milik Jiyong." Kakeknya shock dua kali. "Dia bilang dia akan membeli Big (Mr. Panda) dan Little Panda untukku jika aku mau-" Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau perlu menutup mulut yang mengganggu. Kau terlalu berisik. Ayo kita pulang…! Begitu juga dengan Big Panda dan Little Panda"

**END**

Ngga tau mau nulis gimana lagi. Silahkan baca dan review. ^^


End file.
